The Museum
The Museum is a place you can find at Here School in Baldi's Basics. Its where you can find Items on Display, Statues of Characters and their descriptions, The Wall of Gamemodes, and a large mural. You can also find an interactable blue notebook, in the center of The Museum. Description The Museum is a relatively large room in Here School, about half the size of the Cafeteria. It has Items on Display, which are on stands with a poster behind them with the name and description of the item. Another thing it has are character displays, which show a statue of the character with a description poster similar to the ones in the detention room next to them. It also has a section called The Wall of Gamemodes. The Wall of Gamemodes is a wall with 6 gamemodes at a time on display, with the name of the gamemode below the image. There is also a Large Mural, which is everyone's art goes onto when its finished and put on display. Items on Display This is a list of items that are on display in The Museum. You can add items you want to appear on display here. Character Statues This is a list of characters statues (which look the same as the character) that are on display in The Museum. You can add the statues of characters and their descriptions you want here. Wall of Gamemodes This is a list of gamemodes that are on display in the Wall of Gamemodes in The Museum. You can add gamemodes you want to appear on the wall in The Museum here. Art on The Large Mural You can add your art which will appear on the mural to the gallery below here. Baldi Art.png|Art made by JohnsterSpaceProgram of Baldi. Art.png|the baldi basic remixed Art|link=art made by anynikewiki99 BADI.jpg|Badi Interactions There is a blue notebook you can interact with in The Museum. When you interact with it, it functions like a normal notebook, where you have to answer questions. After you collect the notebook, it adds one to your counter for how many notebooks you have. Gameplay During gameplay you can visit The Museum and see what's currently on display. If The Principal or another character catches you taking an item from the Items on Display or finds out that you took one later, the item will be taken from your inventory if you haven't used it yet and you will be sent to detention for stealing an item from The Museum. Trivia * The Museum was made using Unity * The Museum is the 2nd largest room in Here School, after the Cafeteria * The Museum took JohnsterSpaceProgram around 1-2 hours to make * If you count the Blue Notebook in the Museum, you could get a total of 8 notebooks in story mode (instead of the 7 you normally get) Gallery Museum2.PNG|The Museum, with the blue notebook in the center. Museum3.PNG|Wall of Gamemodes, Empty Museum4.PNG|The Large Mural, Empty Museum5.PNG|The Blue Notebook up close. Museum6.PNG|The entrance to The Museum, with a yellow door open leading to it. Museum7.PNG|The Location of The Museum on the Here School map. MuseumItems1.PNG|The Items on Display section, now with some items there. MuseumStatues1.PNG|Statue of Mr. Luxury from MLVTNF4 in The Museum next to his description. MuseumStatues2.PNG|A Statue Bust of Baldi's Head, Requested by HippyDippyHoop5. MuseumStatues3.PNG|A Statue of Plexi Standing Next To The RetroCentr Prototype. This page is still a work in progress, and im looking for people to help add stuff! Category:Locations Category:Johnster's Creations